The proper technique for driving a golf ball with a club involves a throwing action wherein the ball is picked up by the face of the club and is then thrown or slung into the desired trajectory. The perfection of the technique for driving a golf ball thus requires that much attention be given to the follow-through portion of the swing subsequent to the instant of contact with the ball.
The novice or unpracticed golfer has difficulty in recognizing or appreciating this aspect of the sport and tends to apply a striking or hitting action rather than correctly executing the desired throwing technique. Furthermore, the initial difficulty in making a proper connection with the ball severely limits the ability of the practicing golfer to concentrate on the form of the swing and in particular on the follow-through action.
For a more rapid development of a proper golf swing, special learning routines and equipment are thus highly desirable.